Solusi?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika Naruto –si cowok yg terkenal badboy nan hentai naksir cewek macem Hinata yg di'kenal' polos- curhat di media sosial ibarat ngode ke temen-temennya minta bantuan. Akankah Naruto mendapat solusi serta masukan dari para makhluk yg tak kalah hentai darinya? Atau malah terus membicarakan hal yg tidak-tidak? Temukan jawabannya di sini. [NaruHina-SasuSaku-SaiIno] 3/2. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Solusi** _ **?**_

 _ **This story belongs to**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

 **NaruHina** _ **Slight**_ **!SasuSaku—NejiTen—ShikaTema—SaiIno**

 _ **Mention**_ **!SasoDei.**

 **Chouji A. Rock Lee. Kiba I. Shino A.**

 _ **And other Naruto's character are belong to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Rated M for Theme, Language and Lime.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

 **Ketika Naruto –si cowok yang terkenal** _ **badboy**_ **nan** _ **hentai**_ **naksir cewek macem Hinata yang dikenal super polos- curhat di media sosial ibarat ngode ke temen-temennya minta bantuan.**

 **Akankah Naruto mendapat solusi serta masukan dari para makhluk yang tak kalah** _ **hentai**_ **darinya? Atau malah terus membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak?**

 _ **A/N**_ **:**

 **Hanya** _ **fic**_ **iseng ketika gue pengen banget bikin** _ **ff humor**_ **. Semoga berasa** _ **humor**_ **nya.**

 _ **Facebook mode! Twins!SaiSasu**_

 _ **DLDR, okay**_ **?**

 _ **Review anyway? Thanks~**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A**_ **Naruto** _ **Fanfiction**_

 **Solusi?**

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto gegulingan di kasurnya. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Padahal kini ia sudah berada di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Tapi bayangan gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan adik sahabatnya itu membuatnya lupa diri.

Padahal bukan kali pertama dia melihat Hinata, namun semakin lama semakin dilirik, kok, Hinata itu cantik? Serius. Dia juga terlihat seksi…

Ah, dirinya jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi dengan porsi tubuh Hinata yang sepertinya pas untuknya. Untuk mental dan fisiknya, maksudnya.

Dan Naruto jadi ingat, kalau sebelum pulang tadi dia sempet komen-komenan status di akun facebooknya. Dia jadi berpikir, apakah teman-temannya menangkap maksud dari update-an dan komenannya itu?

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Facebook**_

 _ **Email : Narutodebadboy at hotmail dot com**_

 _ **Password : ************************_

* * *

 _Update Status_ _ **–**_ _Home_ _ **– Most Recent –**_ _News Feed_

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Gila, boleh juga tuh cewek. Tembak apa engga?

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Anda, Uchiha Sai,** dan **34 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Siapa? Hinata maksud lo? Ke mana aja lo selama ini baru sadar adeknya Neji lumayan? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Lah emangnya Neji ngebiarin orang ngelirik adeknya apa. Gue ngeliat juga karena si Sakura lagi berusaha makein _make up_ ke dia. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Yakinlah gue Neji bakal nge _rape_ lu, Nar kalo sampe ngincer adeknya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga** **Neji**

Najis banget gue ampe nge _rape_ Naruto. Soktau lu, Shik. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Boleh apanya? Otak lu ke mana-mana itu pas ngelirik dia tadi, kan. _Hentai_ lu, _dobe_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Sesama makhluk _hentai_ gausah saling ngatain deh lu, _teme_. Kek lu ga _hentai_ aja. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Pssttt. Kok kalian jadi berantem. Ga lucu kalo sampe ada yang nyangka kalian maho, kan? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

GUE _STRAIGHT, BAKA_! Liat status hubungan gue kalo lo masih ragu. Mayat syalan. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Anjrit ni anak kembar dua, ga di mana-mana kerjaannya berantem doangan. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Sirik lo? Bilang aja ga punya _partner_ berantem macem gue sama Saske. Eh tapi kan lo ada Akamaru. Bisa kali dia bales ngomongan lo. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

KAMVRET LO, SAI =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Inceran Naruto tiap minggu beda ye. Ga heran banyak mantan. Banyak musuh. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Cie Shino sirik kan karena inceran lo ternyata ngincer gue? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Pasti Naruto naksir Hinata karena _oppai_ nya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

AMPUN! SIAPA YANG NGERACUNIN CHOUJI? =))) **#makantanah – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Selera Naruto kan yang ga jauh dari itu. Jadi elo bener 100% ji. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Apaan si? Ga juga kalik. Kalian ga inget mantan gue ada kok yang dadanya rata. _See_ , walau sebenernya alesan itu masuk juga si. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Lo kan lagi ngejomblo lagi, buat muasin hasrat lo, nonton aja anime _ecchi_. Kalo emang udah lo nonton semua, tonton ulang aja semuanya atau pandangin aja poster telanjang di kamar lo, Nar. Terus rasakan fantasinya sambil pegang-pegang bagian _oppai_ nya ibarat tuh _oppai_ punyanya si Hinata. Selesai deh. Jadi kalo lo pegang beneran lo ga kaget. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

SYALAN. KEMBARANNYA SASUKE TERNYATA _HENTAI_ ABIS =))) **#kunyahpapanshogi – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sai, _hentai_ banget si lu. Gue bilangin _aniki_ liat aja. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

ALAH. LU JUGA KALI, SHIK. CUMA GA BERANI LEBIH AJA GARA-GARA SI GAARA SAMA KANKURO MACEM CCTV **#ketawanista**

 **#Shikamaruterhalangadiksangpacar – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Sesama makhluk _hentai_ gausah saling ngadu deh lu, Sas. Gue juga bisa ngaduin lu ke _aniki_ kalo lu sama Sakura suka nganu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

LO SAMA INO JUGA, _BAKA_! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Naruto sumpah, lu bakalan gue penggal kalo sampe berani macem-macem ke adek gue. GA IKHLAS GUE ADEK GUE DI GREPE-GREPE SAMA LO! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

SAI! SINI LO! SINI GUE POTONG ANU LO! BIAR LO GA BISA NGAPA-NGAPAIN LAGI SAMA SI YAMANAKA! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

DAN KALIAN SAMA AJA, UCHIHA KEMBAR! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Sai…. _advice_ lo…. JENIUS BANGET, GELAAA! GUE TERIMA SARAN LO! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Kampret ah, Ji. Gue kan baru bicara soal ketertarikan. Belom bener-bener ngincer, _baka_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

NARUTO KAMVRET! BERANI NGEBAYANGIN _OPPAI_ TUH POSTER PUNYA ADEK GUE, MATI LO BESOK MATI! ANU LO GUE MUSEUMIN! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Tetep aja. Gue giles kalo sampe lo macem-macem. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

APAAN YANG KETERTARIKAN? ITU LO MACEM MINTA SARAN BUAT NEMBAK ATAU ENGGA?! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

ANJRITLAH GUE KOK NGAKAK BACA KOMENANNYA UCHIHA KEMBAR-NEJI-NARUTO?! MAKIN INOSEN GUE SYAOLOHHH =))))))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Neji macem bapak-bapak yang takut anak gadisnya dinodai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Ga juga sih, Nar. Gue emang udah tau dari awal. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Mending lu ngakak. Gue udah ampe guling-guling di lantai saking konyolnya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Wajar, Kib. Neji kan ngidap _siscomp_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Hinata segala-galanya buat Neji. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Yaudah jan saling ngadu. Etapi gue yakin _aniki_ sering _trisom_ sama SasoDei. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Yaelah, Ji. Gue kan hanya sebagai teman yang baik kasih saran ke temen yang lagi kesusahan. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Iya sip, Nar. Biar lo ga kaget juga kan kalo megang aslinya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Terus Tenten gimana? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Tenten macem dunianya Neji **#eaaa – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Gue udah ga paham toyoooooong =DDD Otak gue ke mana-mana saking nistahnya komenan kalian ;-)))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Btw, saran film/anime _yaoi/yuri_ atau _ecchi_ dong? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Au ah. Apalagi coba otak lu ngomongin trisom. Ga ada abisnya lu, Sai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ngakak aja sepuasnya. Uchiha kan baik ngasih kalian bahan tertawaan. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Cari aja di gugel banyak. Kalo ga tanya si _dobe_ tuh. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Diem lu, Sai. Gue jadi ngebayangin beneran _oppai_ nya si Hinata, kan. Bisa abis gue besok sama Neji. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

MACEM ORANG PALING BAIK KOMENAN LU ANJIR, _TEME_! GA CAYA GUE UCHIHA BAIK =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

…KOK GUE? Gue juga dapet dari lo kok, _teme_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

PITNAH! Itu Sai yang donlot semuanya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

UCHIHA EMANG BAIK, _DOBE_ SYALAN! AKUI SAJA **#pasangpamflet #UCHIHAISTHEBESTFAMILYEVER! – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Santai aja. Paling Neji beneran museumin anu lo =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Kok gue si? Gue juga dapet dari komputernya _aniki_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Lu ngapain si, Sas? Macem sales keliling aja pake pasang pamflet segalak. ETAPI GUE SUKA HASTAG YANG MENGATAKAN KALAU **#UCHIHAISTHEBESTFAMILYEVER!** GUE SUKA ABISSS, MA _TWINS_! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

JADI SIAPA BIANGNYA? KATAKAN PADAKU COBAAAK :") **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Selain _hentai_ , duo kembar Uchiha makhluk paling narsis nan abnormal-_- **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

KAMVRET! UCHIHA SURGANYA SEGALA HENTAI. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Btw, Kiba. LU NGAKAK? GUE AMPE KEJEDOT KAKI TEMPAT TIDUR SAKING NGAKAKNYA BACAIN KOMEN MEREKA WOY! GA NAHAN SUMFAH **#geruskayu #lalumakan #kemudiantidur – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

ANJRIT! NGAKAK GUE SHIK =))) SURGA SEGALA _HENTAI_ =DDDD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

GA PAHAM LAGI GUE TOLOOOONG =DDDD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Atau ga tanya aja Kakashi- _sensei_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

PUAS LO PADA NGETAWAIN KEKHAWATIRAN GUE, HAH? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Atau Jiraiya- _sensei_? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Yaelah, Ji. Masih aja kaku kita ketawain. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Mungkin Ebisu- _sensei_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

PUAS BANGET GUE, JI, PUAS! =DDD **#makancabe #kembalingakak – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Tanya Anko- _sensei_ juga boleh. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Tanya bokapnya Naruto juga bisa. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

SEKALIAN AJA OROCHIMARU- _SENSEI_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

KOK JADI BOKAP GUE? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

GA KEBAYANG GUE OROCHIMARU- _SENSEI_ NYIMPEN BEGITUAN! =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Karena ke _hentai_ -annya nurun ke elo, Nar. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Apaan. Kagak kok. Bokap gue alim. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Ga percaya gue. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sama kek yang komen di atas gue. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

SERAH LU PADAAA! INI TOPIKNYA JAUH BANGET WOY. GUE NANYA APA NGOMONGINNYA APA. OKEH _FIX_ KALIAN PARA MAKHLUK _HENTAI_ PERGI DARI SINI. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto kembali melihat sosok itu. Dan… matanya

kembali tak bisa berkedip. Oke, dia akui dirinya juga melihat ke arah payudara itu. Tapi wajah malunya juga yang membuat Naruto seakan terpesona.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Sasuke menariknya ke kelas. Okesip. Sahabat sejak kecilnya ini tak bisa melihat dirinya yang sedang senang.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto – Hyuuga Neji**

Udahlah Neji, adek lo buat gue aja.

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemanan**

 **Anda, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke,** dan **72 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Ga. Sama aja gue ngumpanin Hinata ke mulut singa kek lo. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Pelit lo ah. Mikirnya negatif mulu sama temen sendiri. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Mana bisa ga mikir negatif kalo ada hubungannya sama makhluk _hentai_ kek lo. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Yaelah, lo juga _hentai_ kalik. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Tetep ga. Keputusan gue mutlak! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Jiraiya**

Berbagi kebahagiaan sama teman gapapa kali, nak Neji. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

OGAH! EMOH! Merdeka di Naruto di gue engga, _sensei_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Jangan gitu, Ji. Lu bisa jadian sama Tenten kan Naruto juga bantu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Gaada hubungannya, kampret. Kalo sampe bokap tau Hinata jadian sama makhluk _hentai_ kek Naruto gue yang mati. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Terus kalo bokap lu tau, lu satu dari sekian banyak makhluk _hentai_ itu gimana? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

… – **Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

NEJI TINGGAL KENANGAN **#seketikanyanyi – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

NEJI LANGSUNG DI JYUUKEN **#tebarmenyan #lalupingsan – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Kenapa ga tebar makanan aja? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

 _Hashtag_ **#NEJIRAPOPO #NEJITINGGALKENANGAN** bakal berkibar di Konoha _Gakuen_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Kalo tebar makanan nanti dia kena busung labar, Shin. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Yang sabar, Ji. Gue tau hidup lu emang serba susah. Udah gitu lu sering ngegembel bareng Tenten lagi. Gue ngerti banget penderitaan lo, kawans. Dan

apalagi sekarang adek lo ditaksir sama temen lo yang super _hentai_ **#ngakakbadai – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Makanya izinin gue pedekate sama adek lo, Ji. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

LO JUGA _HENTAI_ , _TEME_ SYALAN **#gerustembok – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

KOK JADI NGE _BULLY_ GUE? PUAS LO SHIK, PUAS? **#makanbata – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

KOK JADI GUE? GUE KAN CUMA NANYA. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

DAN PERTANYAAN LO BERIMBAS PADA NGE _BULLY_ GUE! **#aktifinbyakugan – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

GA AKAN NAR, GA AKAN PERNAH GUE IZININ. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

OH? HA HA HA! KAPAN LAGI NGE _BULLY_ HYUUGA NEJI? **#tebarconfeti – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

DAN SEJAK KAPAN ADA BYAKUGAN DI _FANFIC AU_ , WOY! # **ngakaknista – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

KAMVRET LO =)))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

SUKA-SUKA GUE! SIRIK AJA LO NANAS! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hatake Kakashi**

CAPS KALIAN NAK /guejugakan/ – **Suka 10 – Balas**

* * *

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 _BTW_ NARUTO NAKSIR HINATA? BOLEH JUGA SELERAMU, NAK. – **Suka 30 – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

BACOT BANGET IH, BARBIE =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

DIEM LO, HENTAI- _SENSEI_ =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

ANJIR SHIKAMARU NYARI MATI ANJIR =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

ANJIR NEJI KOMENNYA XD **#gegulingandilantai** _BTW_ EMOTNYA EPIK AMAT! **#garuktembok** **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

KOK JADI GINI LAGI. NEJI GUE SERIUUUSSSSS? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

 _CAPS_ KALIAAAAAN TEMANS! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

LU JUGA IKUTAN, _BAKA_! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

PERANG _CAPSLOCK_! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi**

CIE NARUTO SELERANYA BOLEH JUGA! _OPPAI_ NYA MAYAN TUH. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

 _ANIKI_ PERGI LO DARI SINI. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _ANIKI_ PERGI LO DARI SINI. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

TUH KAN APA GUE BILANG? UCHIHA SURGA SEGALA _HENTAI_. ISINYA AJA MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK _HENTAI_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

KAMVRET LO, SHIK =))) – **Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

EMOT LO SOK BAHAGIA BANGET, SAI. PADAHAL PEN BET JEDUKIN PALA SHIKAMARU KE LAYAR TIPI YANG NAMPILIN PILEM BIRU ITU. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Jiraiya**

CAPS KALIAN NAAAAAK **#mendadaksakitmata #lalubuta – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

NEJI LO MASIH HIDUP KAN? GUE SERIUUUSSSSSSS? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

MATI AJA LO, NAR! SELAMA HINATA GA IKUTAN NAKSIR LO GA BAKAL GUE KASIH. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

KALO GITU BIKIN HINATA NAKSIR LO, _DOBE_. ABIS ITU PASTI NEJI NGALAH DAN HINATA JADI MILIK LO. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

JENIUS KOMENAN DI ATAS. **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

UCHIHA EMANG JENIUS! **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

SYALAN LO, SAS! GA BAKAL GUE BIARIN! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Dan dengan begitu, dimulailah proses pedekate nekat Naruto ke Hinata _via_ akun _facebook_.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto – Hyuuga Hinata**

Salam kenal, ya, Hinata :)

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Lihat pertemenan**

 **Anda, Haruno Sakura,** dan **21 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

I-iya, salam kenal juga, Namikaze- _kun_ ./. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Panggil Naruto aja gapapa, kok :) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Iya, N-naruto- _kun_ … **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Nah, itu lebih baik, Hinata- _hime /smirk_ / **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 _SEE_! Betapa _playboy_ nya kau, nak. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Lo bukan emak gue, No. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 _H-hime_? * _blushing_ * **– Suka – Balas**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _Well, that's suit you,_ Hinata. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Liu Tenten**

 **NEJI** III, ADEK LO DIGODAIN SAMA NARUTOOO! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

ANJRIT, TENTEN. GAUSAH PANGGIL-PANGGIL TUH BARBIE SATU, DEH! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 _T-thank you. But, that's too fast to call me like t-that._ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _Well, I know. But I can't help myself. You're beautiful like a princess :)_ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari**

SUMFAH MODUS BANGET! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

BERISIK LO AH! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Emang bener sahabatnya Sasuke- _kun_ deh. Suka bet modus. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuka**

Ga suka aku modusin? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Suka, kok / _blush_ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Gitu dong, sayang /cium/ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Aaaaa / _shy_ / **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

SAI MANA SAI? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Di sini sayang /cium/ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Saaaaaaai / _shy_ / **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari**

SHIKA MANA SHIKA? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara** **Shikamaru**

Apa _love_? _Hereeee_ ~ /lemparciuman/ **– Suka 2 – Balas**

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari**

Manggil doang kok:3 **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Set. Langsung di _like_ sama Gaara dan Kankuro._. **– Suka 2 – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

KOK LO PADA JADI PACARAN DI SINI SI? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

… **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

BILANG AJA LO SIRIK! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

CIE YANG LAGI JOMBLO~ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

NARUTO YANG SEDANG JOMBLO MENCOBA TABAH. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Suigetsu**

NARUTO SI _PLAYBOY_ JOMBLO YANG RAPOPO. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

GUE NGAKAK =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

BACOT LO PADA =DDD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

LO JUGA JOMBLO KALI, KIB **#lemparmenyan #buangangin – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Tapi ada yang janggal. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Anjir jangan bilang abis ini Tenten… **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Liu Tenten**

 **NEJI** IIIII~~ AAAA MUNCUL JUGA DONG, BEEEEEIB~ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

MAMPUS GUE! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Setelah ini muncul _hashtag_ # **RIPNARUTO #PRAYFORNARUTO #makankripik – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 _Headline_ mading sekolah besok _**'NAMIKAZE NARUTO TEWAS AKIBAT DIBANTAI KAKAK SANG GEBETAN'**_ LOL **#matingakak – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Gue jomblo-jomblo bahagia. Emang elu sengsara XD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Manstap banget judul madingnya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Atau _**'NAKSIR HINATA –SI POLOS YANG MERUPAKAN ADIK HYUUGA NEJI, SI WAKESIS, NARUTO TEWAS MENGENASKAN DI LEMPAR KE SURGA GADIS BEROPPAI KARENA KEHABISAN DARAH'**_ **#kok – Suka 50 – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimicho Chouji**

Banjir _oppai_ , Naruto tak kuasa. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Apalagi kalo ceweknya cantik-cantik terus bodynya yaaa gitu. Dan _oppai_ nya =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

GUE MAKIN NISTAH. TOLOOOONG. KENAPA GUE BISA TEMENAN SAMA KALIAN SI AAAAAA =))))))))))))))))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

SAI! _HENTAI_ LU ANJIR! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

SYALAN! KEMESUMAN SAI TAK TERTAHANKAN. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Pikiran Shino ke mana-mana. Gilak. Ga nyangka bisa ngeracunin orang macem Shino **#ngakaknista – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

DAN GUE PENASARAN DI ANTARA TRIO UCHIHA SIAPAKAH YANG PALING _HENTAI_? **#bukamajalahdewasa – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

LU JUGA SAMA AJA. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

INI NGAPA JADI GINI MULU SI. DI MANA ADA KALIAN PASTI TOPIKNYA _HENTAI_ TERUS. KASIH GUE JALAN DIKIT KEK MAU PEDEKATE SAMA HINATA. **– Suka –** **Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

AAAA SAI KAMU _HENTAI_ BANGET SIH, _DARLING_ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ino _capslock_ nya-_- **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari**

Ini tadi tentang apaan si? Dari modus-modusan jadi ke sini topiknya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

NARUTO AWAS LO BESOK. LIAT AJA GUE POTONG-POTONG ANU LO! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

SET. ANUNYA _MAN_ YANG MAU DIPOTONG XD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

NEJI ASLI KEJAM LO! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

BODO AMAT! =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

 **Liu Tenten** Aku di sini, beib:* **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Emm… ini… lagi bicarain apa, ya? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Apa yaaaa? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Ga kok, dek. Udah kamu ga usah bales-bales komenan ini lagi. Udah sana belajar. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Iya, kak. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Aaaaaa basah kan jadinyaaaa.

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sai, Yamanaka Ino** , dan **28 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Apanya yang basah, sayang? Sini aku keringin. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ih Sasuke- _kun_ apa siiih. Itu tadi aku kesandung terus air di gelas tumpah ke kasur aku -3- **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Aku kira anu kamu yang basah. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke- _kun_! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Well, okay._ Lagi apa kamu sekarang cantik? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Mau ganti baju. Kenapa? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kok sampe ganti baju? _VC_ dooong, aku mau liat :p **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Aaaaa, Sasuke- _kun_ apaan sih. Malu tauuuu **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sok-sokan malu kayak aku ga pernah liat aja. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke- _kun_ ini kan media sosial, yaampun. Frontal banget sih kamu. Mirip banget sama Sai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Namanya juga kembar, Ra. Ya kan, Sas? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Yoi. Satu produk, yang. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Ini gue baca komen-komenannya gue yang kejauhan mikir apa gimana-_- **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Mungkin sesuai pemikiran kamu, _darl_ xp **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Sai nular banget sih _hentai_ nya Sasuke ke kamu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kok gue? Nular dari Sai itu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Kok gue? Nular dari _aniki_ itu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi**

Kok gue? Dari _otouchan_ kali. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Kan. Apalah lagi buktinya kalo Uchiha isinya ahli _hentai_ **#keukeuh – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Gue garuk lo, Shik. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Kenyataan, bro. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Inooooo, _VC_ juga dong sayang. Biasanya kamu tidur pakai bra sama panty doangan kan? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

SAIIII **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Asdfghjkl. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

ANJRIT GUE MAKIN INOSEN WEH =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

… **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Okesip status gue jadi sarang para manusia _hentai_ -_- **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

SERIUSLAH ITU INO TIDUR PAKE GITUAN DOANG? APALAGI KALO HINATA TOYOOOOONG =DDD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Naruto mulai beraksi. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Tinggal tunggu Neji datang. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

ANJRIT JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NEJI APA. KEJAM LO SAI SAMA GUE. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hatake Kakashi**

Nak, sudah malam. Topik kalian daritadi ga jauh-jauh dari _oppai_ dsbnya, deh. Murid bapak banget, ya. Teruskan, nak. Tapi jangan sekarang, besok lagi. **– Suka 20 – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Hai, Hinata," sapa Naruto ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya balas tersenyum, lalu melirik Sakura di sampingnya. "Gue pinjem Hinata dulu, ya, Ra?"

"Ha? Mau ngapain? Ga ah. Nanti gue kena amukan Neji."

"Yaelah pelit banget sama temen. Lagipula Sasuke kangen lo, tuh."

"Tetep aja. Lagian lo ga takut Neji beneran motong anu lo?"

"Njir gausah dibahas deh. Cuma bentaran serius."

"Aduh Naruto, bukannya ga boleh. Tapi mending lu liat ke belakang deh, di ujung sana, Neji udah natep lo dengan aura neraka. Jadi daripada anu lo beneran wafat, lo mending kabur aja deh sekarang."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto dengan terpatah-patah menengok ke belakang. Dan benar saja, di ujung sana ada Neji yang menatapnya seolah ingin membunuh dirinya. Di belakang sang wakil ketua osis itu, ada duo kembar Uchiha yang sudah hampir ngakak –mungkin mau menertawakan tampangnya sekarang.

Dan merasakan bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, ia kembali berbalik menghadap dua gadis tadi. "O-oke deh. Gue p-pergi aja. Dah, Ra. Dah, cantik~" pamitnya sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Hinata yang membuat gadis bermata lavender itu memerah.

Saat itu juga, Naruto mendengar teriakan menggelegar yang tentunya berasal dari Neji juga suara langkah kaki yang terburu.

"NARUTO SINI LO! BENERAN BAKAL GUE POTONG-POTONG ANU LO!"

"MAMPUS GUE! KABUUUURRRR~ DAH HINATA _HIME_ ~"

"NARUTO BERENTI GA! SINI LO! BIAR LO GUE BUNUH KARENA BERANI NYIUM-NYIUM ADEK GUE!"

Yah, dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di lingkungan sekolah Konoha _Gakuen_ tersebut, diikuti suara tertawaan sahabat keduanya –dan yang lainnya.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **VC = Video Chat**_

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Apaan ini? Tadinya mau _OS_ tapi kepanjangan dan saya bagi dua. Tapi ini apaaaaaaaan? Maaaaaaaaap banget karena gaje dan _humor_ nya _failed_ -lagi. Kalo banyak yang ga suka, nanti saya hapus saya fanfik ini._.

Ini akhirnya saya mampir lagi ke fandom ini setelah lama ngungsi tapi malah bawa fanfiksi begini. Maaf sekali lagiiiii. _Btw_ saya masih ga percaya SasuSaku - NaruHina - SaiIno - ShikaTema itu _canon_ mamah saya pengen nangis /telat woi/

Daaaan, seperti itu. Sudahlah. Saya kebanyakan ngemengnya. _Btw_ ada yang bersedia _review_?

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Dan terima kasih atas kesediaan _review_ nya~

 **Regards,**

 **Yumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solusi** _ **?**_

 _ **This story belongs to**_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **NaruHina** _ **Slight**_ **!SasuSaku—NejiTen—ShikaTema—SaiIno** **.**

 **Chouji A. Rock Lee. Kiba I. Shino A.**

 _ **And other Naruto's character are belong to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Rated M for Theme, Language and Lime.**_

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

 **Ketika Naruto –si cowok yang terkenal** _ **badboy**_ **nan** _ **hentai**_ **naksir cewek macem Hinata yang dikenal super polos- curhat di media sosial ibarat ngode ke temen-temennya minta bantuan.**

 **Akankah Naruto mendapat solusi serta masukan dari para makhluk yang tak kalah** _ **hentai**_ **darinya? Atau malah terus membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak?**

 _ **A/N**_ **:**

 **Hanya** _ **fic**_ **iseng ketika gue pengen banget bikin** _ **ff humor**_ **. Semoga berasa** _ **humor**_ **nya.**

 _ **Facebook mode! Twins!SaiSasu**_

 _ **DLDR, okay**_ **?**

 _ **Review anyway? Thanks~**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A**_ **Naruto** _ **Fanfiction**_

 **Solusi?**

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Gila, boleh juga tuh cewek. Tembak apa engga?

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Anda, Uchiha Sai,** dan **34 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat semua komentar—**_

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

SERAH LU PADAAA! INI TOPIKNYA JAUH BANGET WOY. GUE NANYA APA NGOMONGINNYA APA. OKEH FIX KALIAN PARA MAKHLUK HENTAI PERGI DARI SINI. _**Wednesday**_ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Eh tadi siapa yang ngelewatin aksi heroik macem pilem Indianya Neji-Naruto? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Ga ada kayaknya. Satu sekolah aja sampe nonton+ketawa-tawa. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Lagian Naruto nekat. Nyium pipi Hinata ketika Neji hampir meledak. Apa kabar sobat pirang gue itu? Dia baik-baik aja, kan? :') **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Emot lu sok bet simpatik ah, Lee. Lu kan yang ngakak paling kenceng paling heboh lagi. Mungkin Naruto sedang berusaha menyambung anunya =))) **–** **Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Pffttt Ji, lu bikin gue ngakak pas buka nih status =DDD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

MENYAMBUNG ANU? HAHAHAHAHA **#matingakak – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

EMANG DIPOTONG BERAPA BAGIAN BRO? =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

PLIS CHOUJI PLIS =)))) **#garuktembok #ngakakkejengkang – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Lu juga Sai kamvret. Pake nanya dipotong berapa bagian XD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Gue gagal paham tolong, temans. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Mungkin tiga belas bagian =)) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

HANJIR =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Stap dulu ngafa. Gue ga bisa nulis gegara sibuk ngakak ini. HAHAHAHA =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

PUAS LO SAI? _TEME_? SENENG BANGET LO BEDUA NGELIAT GUE DIANIAYA SAMA NEJI DI DEPAN MATA KEPALA KALIAN? JAHAT KALIAN! SAHABAT MACEM APA KALIAN BEDUA HAH? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Kita baik banget kok, Nar. Lu nya aja yang ga sadar. Ya kan, Sas? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

JAN NGEDRAMA KEK. _BTW_ GIMANA ANU LO, _DOBE_? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Yoi, Sai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Masih sempet _facebook_ -an lo, Nar? =))) Gimana kabar lo? Baik? Luar biasa? ^o^ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Apa yang salah dengan komenan gue? **#mukapolos – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Neji asli, emot lo kejam banget :'D **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

BAIK APANYA LU SAI? BUKTINYA LU SAMA SASKE GA NOLONGIN GUE T_T **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

GA USAH NANYA LO, _TEME_! BENCI GUE SAMA LO. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Chouji gue ga nyangka lo sejahat itu sama gue:( Jan omongin anu gue dongs, hiks =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Kejam lo, Neji. Jahat lo sumfah. Temen gue bukan si lo? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Sok banget jadi raja drama lo, Nar. Ga gue apa-apain juga. Kayak gue perkosa aja lo =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

APANYA YANG GA DIAPA-APAIN? LO KALO PITNAH NGACA DULU NGAPA? APA PERLU GUE BELIIN KACA YANG GAMBAR TENTEN LAGI TELANJANG? =((( **–** **Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

HANJIR EMANG ADA? XD **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Mau yang gambar Ino dong, Nar. Sekalian yang gambar Sakura buat Sasuke, ya! Sekalian buat orang yang komen di atas tuh. Dia cuman takut mengutarakan maksudnya saja karena ada Gaara dan Kankuro yang mengawasi. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Kamvret lo, Sai =DDD _Btw_ makasih ya udah disampein niat gue! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Yoi, sob. Sama-sama ye! Uchiha kan pengertian **#senyummalaikat – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Malaikat maut iya lu mah, Sai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Lo mau nyogok gue, Nar? Emang mempan pake gituan? Kalo gue bisa dapetin orangnya langsung ngapain harus kaca bergambar dirinya segala? =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Sirik aja sih lo, Kib. Cie yang jomblo. Lo mau gambar siapa si siapa? Minta aja ke Naruto. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

SAYANG SEKALI BUNG, _MISSION ONE IS FAILED_ **#pegangtoak – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Jangan malu-maluin Uchiha lo, Sai. Macem tukang dagang perabot keliling aja megang toak :v **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

 **Namikaze Naruto** Nar, tuh Sai berubah profesi. Lu katanya mau beli kaca buat Neji? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

BACOT AH KEMBARAN :v **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

EH HANJIR GUE BENERAN DISANGKA TUKANG PERABOTAN =))) **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

KALIAN SEMUA KEDJAM. KEDJAM BINGIT SAMA GUE! APALAGI LO NEJI! JAHAT LO, ZUPER KEDJAM! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Nara Shikamaru** lo juga, Shik. Kedjam lo ah, males gue =(( **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Lu lagian masih jaman Nar, pedekatein cewe pake izin sama kakaknya dulu? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Oh jadi lu beneran ngarep kaca bergambar kakak gue telanjang, Shik? Punya nyawa berapa lo? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Lu ngomong gitu Gaar, Shikamaru juga harus dapet izin lu sama Kankuro kan. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Oiya Kib, gue mah malaikat dari rahim mami Mikoto dongs **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Gue kan hanya berusaha jadi anak baik, Gaar. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Image lu mah _bad boy_ , Nar. Sampe kapanpun ga akan jadi anak baik. Cuih =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Kamvret lo, Ji =D **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Naruuuu~ makan dulu, yuk? Mama sudah masak makanan kesukaan kamu, nih," teriakan sang mama membuat Naruto langsung meninggalkan laptopnya di kasur dan berlari ke lantai bawah. Mengabaikan badannya yang sakit akibat dibanting sana-sini oleh Neji.

"Naru datang, ma~"

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Gila, boleh juga tuh cewek. Tembak apa engga?

 _ **Wednesday**_ **– Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Anda, Uchiha Sai,** dan **34 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat semua komentar—**_

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Kamvret lo, Ji =D _**Friday**_ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Bentar lagi festival sekolah. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Ya terus? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Kesempatan Naruto deketin Hinata tuh. Neji kan bakalan sibuk sama Shikamaru. **#ngapain #ambigu – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

JENIUS KOMEN DI ATAS. Mana si Naruto? Suruh siapin rencana itu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kok gue baru tau Chouji jenius. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

EH IYA KOK AMBIGU KOMENAN LU JI. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Gue tarik kata jeniusnya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Uchiha syalan =))) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Lu aja otaknya eror, Lee. **#guejuga #efeklaper – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Uchiha ganteng? Makasih, Ji. Uchiha emang ganteng! **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Selagi Neji sibuk, Naruto mending beneran pedekate langsung aja. Kali aja si Hinata ikutan jatuh hati terus Neji menyerah. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

UCHIHA BEDZAT! GANTENG DARI MANE COBAK :v **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Narutonya ilang daritadi ga nongol. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _Me hereeeeeeeeee_ eperibadi! Ide kalian temans, manstap sekaleh! OKE! Mulai senin gue bakal pedekate sama si Hinata~ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Sukses kawans! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

SIRIK LO TUKANG GUKGUK? YANG DJOMBLO DIEM AJA DEH :v **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Semoga Neji ga mergokin lu lagi pegang-pegang adeknya, _dobe_. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

UCHIHA _TWINS_ KAMVRET =)) **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Hanjir. Udah pegang-pegang baru pedekate. Nyawa lu banyak banget Nar kalo beneran iya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Persiapkan diri aja, Nar. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Kali aja Neji tanpa sadar punya mata-mata. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Inget si Tenten tuh. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

OIYA! _THANKS_ KAWANS. KALIAN LUAAAAAAAR BIASAH~ **#tebarmenyan – Suka – Balas**

* * *

(Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa muntah –sambil berdoa untuk kesuksesan sahabat mereka.)

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Hari Senin akhirnya datang. Naruto sangat bersemangat menjalani rencananya untuk pedekate-in adiknya si Neji –sahabatnya. Ah, masa bodolah, pikirnya. Mau dibunuh Neji setelah ini, ia tidak akan peduli. Yang penting ia mencoba dulu untuk mencoba lebih dekat lagi pada gadis cantik bernama Hinata itu.

Naruto turun dari motor _sport_ -nya kemudian celingukan. Kali saja pagi-pagi _gini_ ia sudah bisa melihat paras ayu milik Hinata –adik Neji. Hal itu tentu saja akan jadi penyemangat untuknya menjalani semua kelas hari ini kan?

"Woi!" tepukan di bahunya membuat pemuda pirang tersebut menoleh dan mendapati dua sahabat sejak kecil –Sasuke dan Sai sedang menatapnya. Naruto tidak sadar jika mobil mereka sudah melewati gerbang tadi? Padahal rasanya Naruto selalu memelototi gerbang sampai seolah-olah gerbang itu menggigil ketakutan. Apa karena ia terlalu fokus mencari Hinata?

"Yo, Sas, Sai," dan Naruto hanya membalas seperti itu.

Dua Uchiha kembar tersebut mengikuti kegiatan sahabatnya yang sedang celingak-celingukan itu. Alis mereka berdua bertaut dan saling tukar pandangan kemudian. Namun hanya mengangkat bahu dan bertanya lagi. " _Btw_ , rencana lo apa hari ini, Nar?" Sai berucap seolah ikut menyuarakan rasa penasaran kembarannya.

Naruto melirik sekilas sahabat pucatnya kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Langsung deketin aja kalo Tenten ga di dekatnya."

"Kenapa Tenten harus didekatnya?"

"Ya kali Neji nyuruh pacarnya untuk ngawasin adiknya yang cantik itu."

"Segitunya lo mikir, _dobe_? Seinget gue Tenten anggota Osis juga deh."

Naruto langsung terdiam. Sai di samping Sasuke ikutan bergeming. Pemuda _emo_ itu hanya menautkan alis tak mengerti dengan respon sahabat dan kembarannya.

"Eh iya hanjir lo untung ngingetin gue. Atau mungkin cewek lu tuh, _teme_. Kali aja Neji sengaja nitipin Hinata ke dia. Jadi, gue minta tolong aja gitu sama lo buat jauh-jauhin Sakura dari si Hinata, _okay_?" ujar Naruto panjang lebar yang membuat kedua Uchiha itu hanya menghela napas.

Namun, karena ingin membantu sahabatnya juga, Sasuke pun mengiyakan. Juga diikuti Sai yang mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Lalu keduanya berlalu ke kelas mereka setelah Naruto menggumam 'mungkin Hinata sudah di kelas' yang sangat didengar oleh Uchiha kembar itu.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Istirahat sekolah sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto yang berpikir bahwa setiap detik adalah kesempatan mendekati Hinata –terlebih Shikamaru sudah dipanggil untuk rapat Osis pun- langsung melesat ke kelas gadis bermata lavender tersebut. Para sahabat si pemuda pirang hanya geleng-geleng, namun sejujurnya mereka juga menyemangati Naruto.

Sasuke lalu ikut bangkit dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto tadi. Sai juga kemudian menyusul. Kebetulan kan, pacar mereka berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata. Sekalian mereka bisa lihat bagaimana sahabat mereka itu memulai pedekatenya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan _deh_. Ah entahlah.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Sakura- _chaaan_ ~ Inooo~ tungguuuu!" Naruto berteriak agar membuat dua gadis _bubble-gum_ dan pirang berhenti dari acara berjalan mereka yang baru saja menjejakkan kaki beberapa langkah keluar dari kelas. Alis keduanya bertaut saat Naruto berlari cepat ke arah keduanya.

"Eh, eh, apaan, nih?" Ino bertanya ketika Naruto hampir menabrak mereka. Namun untunglah pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura juga Ino dan juga tepat—di depan pintu kelas dua gadis tersebut. Keduanya bisa melihat pacar-pacar mereka menyusul di belakang. "Ada apaan sih, lo, Nar?"

"Hinata- _chan_! Hinata- _chan_ mana?" tanyanya masih sambil mengambil napas membuat Sakura dan Ino saling tukar pandang.

Tapi kemudian Sakura menjawab. "Tuh di dalem lagi nyatet. Kenapa?"

"Oke makasih!" Naruto tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan pada pacar sahabatnya. Ia langsung berniat untuk masuk ke kelas itu.

Namun ada tangan yang menarik kerah bajunya. "Eeeet, mau ngapain lo, Nar?" Sakura dan Ino menariknya untuk berhenti. Memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan pada pemuda pirang itu. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat membalas (walau maksud hati tak mau) Sasuke dan Sai sudah sampai lalu menarik tangan mereka berdua yang dipakai untuk menahan Naruto.

"Ke kantin yuk, yang," Sasuke langsung membawa pacarnya –Sakura setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di bibir gadis pink itu –dan isyarat agar Naruto segera masuk ke kelas di dekat mereka.

Sai pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Ino, _darling_ , kita ke kantin aja yuk sekarang?"

Dua gadis itu melempar pandangan tanya pada kekasih masing-masing. Dahi mereka mengernyit saat mendengar suara pintu kelas yang tertutup dan Naruto sudah menghilang. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto?

"Sai- _kun_ , Naruto mau ngapain sih?" Ino mulai bertanya –sambil masih berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Mau pedekate sama Hinata."

"Apa?" Sakura yang merespon. Ia lalu melihat ke arah pacarnya yang malah menautkan alis padanya. "Neji emang ngebiarin itu?"

Sasuke angkat bahu membalas pertanyaan kekasih cantiknya tersebut. "Udahlah. Ga usah mikirin Naruto dan – _well_ Neji. Lagian Neji juga lagi rapat. Dan kamu…" Sasuke menjawil hidung Sakura. "… mending jangan ikut campur urusan mereka," kemudian kembarannya Sai itu mengait lebih dekat pinggang pacarnya lalu mulai mendaratkan ciuman dari telinga ke leher Sakura.

Sakura yang terlena hanya mengangguk kemudian terus berjalan sambil masih menikmati cumbuan Sasuke.

Sai dan Ino hanya diam saja melihat interaksi dua insan di hadapan mereka itu. Sudah biasa. Sudah sangat biasa. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan ikut-ikutan juga.

"Tapi serius deh, Sai- _kun_. Kalian ga kasihan sama Naruto kalau Neji sampe beneran motong anunya?"

Sai langsung tertawa dan memeluk pinggang pacarnya membuat langkah mereka terhenti. "Ga bakalan lah, _darling_. Neji ga sekejam itu, kok. Udahlah, kamu juga jangan terlalu mikirin mereka. Nanti muncul keriput di sini nih gimana?" Sai mengelus dahi yang ditutupi poni Ino. Kemudian mengecupnya sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan lain di bibir gadisnya.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, ya sudah," Ino membalas sebelum bibirnya ditawan lagi oleh kembaran Sasuke. Dan selanjutnya mereka memperdalam ciuman itu tanpa peduli kalau siswa-siswi yang lain melihat mereka. Atau memikirkan kemungkinan para guru juga akan melihatnya. Mereka terlalu asik dalam dunia milik mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah sosok gadis yang asik mencatat di bangkunya. Gadis itu serius sekali sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang menuju ke arahnya. Dan semakin diperhatikan oleh Naruto, yang pemuda itu lihat hanyalah kecantikan luar biasa.

 _Dammit_. Ke mana saja dia selama ini? Kenapa juga dia tidak melihat kecantikan yang dipancarkan adik sahabatnya itu? Ke mana dia selama sekolah di sini tidak menyadari bahwa ada malaikat _Kami_ yang tertinggal dan tak bisa kembali yang akhirnya terjebak dalam persaudaraan dengan Neji?

Argh! Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto merasa bodoh sendiri.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di samping gadis yang masih fokus menulis itu. Pelan, pelan ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan super mulus itu bergerak. Atau berusaha menemukan ekspresi lebih dari adik sahabatnya saat mencatat. Namun sepertinya hatinya sudah tak kuat. Naruto ingin sekali menyapa. Ia ingin mengobrol lebih dekat dengan sosok itu.

Naruto menyapa gadis tersebut dan duduk di depan Hinata yang langsung membuat gadis itu terlonjak. "Hai, Hinata- _hime_ ," diiringi dengan seringai yang menurut semua mantan pacarnya itu seksi.

Hinata langsung menunduk lagi saat melihat teman kakaknya duduk di depannya. Ia dengan sangat pelan membalas sapaan itu. "H-hai juga, N-naruto- _kun_."

Dan setelahnya keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Naruto juga hanya memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan terbuka namun matanya terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan semakin menunduk. Membuat Naruto jadi susah untuk melihatnya. Cowok pirang itu kemudian memajukan tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Hinata agar menatapnya.

"Jangan nunduk gitu, dong. Nanti aku ga bisa lihat kecantikan kamu, lagi."

Naruto tersenyum—sangat _oh-so-handosome_ bagi para mantannya dan berhasil membuat Hinata _blushing_. Sejujurnya, Hinata ingat kalau kakaknya, Neji, pernah bilang bahwa jangan pernah meladeni temannya yang bernama Naruto itu. Alasannya? Ya karena Naruto itu _playboy_ and _badboy_. Begitu kata kakaknya.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Merona itu berarti merespon secara _non-verbal_ kan?

"Aih, merona lagi. Kamu makin kelihatan cantiknya loh, _Hime_."

 _Astaga. Boleh aku pingsan_?, ringisnya dalam hati. Ini kenapa rasanya cowok di depannya itu tampan sekali? Bahkan melebihi kakaknya –menurut Hinata begitu. Hinata berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Naruto melemparkan _smirk_ yang makin membuat Hinata jumpalitan.

"Kamu lagi sibuk, ya?"

Hinata ingin menuruti perkataan kakaknya untuk tidak meladeni Naruto. Tapi tidak sopan kan kalau ada yang bertanya tapi tak ia jawab? Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama ia melihat Naruto. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihatnya. Namun ya, itu. Kakaknya –Neji selalu membatasi pandangannya atau pergaulannya. Tapi dia tidak bohong _kok_ kalau Naruto itu tampan! Atau dia tidak akan mengelak jika dibilang ia naksir –loh.

"Err… a-aku cuma l-lagi mencatat s-saja. Soalnya t-tadi keasikan d-dengerin penjelasan _s-sensei_ sampai l-lupa mencatatnya," Hinata jawab terbata. Sudah kebiasaan. Sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Oh, gitu? Aku temenin gapapa, kan? Kali aja kamu kesepian butuh temen ngobrol."

"M-makasih N-naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata makin malu saat cowok itu semakin memandangnya. Kalau tatapan bisa menguliti, Hinata pasti sudah tak berkulit sekarang.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Siapapun pasti akan senang kok kalau disuruh nemenin gadis cantik kayak kamu."

Naruto masih melemparkan senyum menggodanya. Hinata makin berdebar dan serius ia yakin ia sudah memerah sampai telinga. Namun sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tak mau berhenti sampai dia puas.

"Oh iya, pas nyatet. Jangan lupa catet namaku juga, ya?"

"Eh?" Hinata merasa bingung. "Emangnya k-kenapa?"

"Supaya setiap kamu buka bukunya lagi kamu akan ingat padaku."

 _Astagaaa…_

Hinata menunduk lagi. "N-naruto- _kun_ bisa a-aja."

"Bener kok. Soalnya aku takut kamu lupa."

"T-tidak mungkin. K-kan, aku sudah tau nama N-naruton- _kun_."

"Bukan itu. Aku takut kamu lupa tentang kenyataan kalau aku suka kamu."

"Eh?" _mamah, Hinata lagi ditembak kah ini? Cepet bangeeeet_?, dalam hati Hinata menjerit. "N-naruto- _kun_ b-bisa saja."

"Aku serius kok."

"B-baiklah."

"Kamu tau ga perbedaan kamu sama lemon?"

"E-engga. Emang a-apa?"

"Kalau lemon itu asam. Kalau kamu… kok manis banget ya?"

"N-naruto- _kun_ h-hentikan. Aku t-tidak bisa fokus m-mencatatnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

"T-tanya apa, N-naruto- _kun_?"

"Tanya jalan."

"Eh? J-jalan?"

"Iya, jalan ke hati kamu ada, ga?"

Dan Hinata berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Naruto hanya memberikan seringai yang makin membuat gadis lavender itu semakin berdebar.

 _Kami… kak Neji… tolong jantungku berdebar-debar gini…_

Hari itu pun, Hinata merasa jantungnya sudah tak normal lagi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Kalo liat rona di pipinya tadi serasa kepengen gigit tuh pipi deh.

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Anda, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke,** dan **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Sukses tadi pedekatenya berarti? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Tembak udah. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Tjie Naruto uhuk XD **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Tjie lancar tjie. **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Kalo udah jadian jangan lupa PJ aja ya! **– Suka 10 – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Naruto, lo sukses bikin Hinata pingsan di sepanjang pelajaran berikutnya. **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Iya! Lo apain sahabat kita? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Sukses banget Sai! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Nyantai, _teme_. Baru sehari pdkt. Masa langsung tembak? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Chouji mah ingetnya makan doang. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Eh? Beneran? Tapi dia ga apa-apa kan, Sakura- _chan_? Idiih, Ino, gue ga ngapa-ngapain kali. Orang kita cuma ngobrol doang. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Alah ga yakin. Kok Hinata bisa sampe merah banget kayak gitu? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Gue gombalin. Wakakak. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

Dasar _playboy_ -_- **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Kalo Hinata nerima gue, gue tobat deh gonta-ganti pacar! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Alah dusta. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sependapat sama Sai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Seriusan gueeeeee. Bukannya seneng sobat lu mau tobat malah ga dipercaya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Soalnya mereka kan udah kenal lo banget. Makanya mereka ragu. Hahaha. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Seriusan gueeeee. Ah ga seru ga ada yang percaya. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Berani kasih apa lo kalo gue percaya? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Iya berani bayar berapa? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Ebuseh sama sahabat sendiri perhitungan amat. LAGIAN PERCAYA AJA PAKE DIBAYAR. EMANG KEPERCAYAAN KALIAN BEDUA PENTING APA. **#paketoak – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Bukannya gamau percaya. Tapi gimana yaaaaa? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Gue percaya kok, Nar. Kalo dikasih makanan. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

PENTING BANGET SOALNYAH KAN SEMUA RAHASIA LO ADA SAMA KITA~ YA GA _MY TWIN_? /colek **Uchiha Sasuke** / **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

YOI SAI~ eh _btw_ jijik ih jangan colek-colek. Normal gue, _twin_ pea. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Sialan lu ayam =))) **– Suka 5 – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Jiah Uchiha kembar ribut lagi. GUE PERCAYA KALO LO NEMBAK HINATA DI DEPAN NEJI! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Jeni— **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

JENIUS! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Eh Shino ga jadi komen? Lo sih, Shika, motong waktu dia buat komen aja. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru**

EH serius gue dukung banget usulan Kiba. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

LO MAU GUE MATI HAH, SHIKAMARU KAMVRET? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

SAI SAMA SASUKE JUGA! KALIAN SAHABAT MACAM APA SIH? SALAH GUE APA PUNYA SAHABAT KAYAK KALIAN? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Harusnya lu bersyukur punya sahabat ganteng kayak kita. Jadinya lu ikutan diperhatiin deh. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

EH JENIUS BANGET KOMEN DI ATAS. Iya Nar, lu kenapa sih? Mau tobat aja harus ada yang percaya. Biarlah hanya _Kami-sama_ yang percaya padamu. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino**

Gue kok gagal paham. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

Sama. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

INTINYA GA PENTING KITA MAU PERCAYA NARUTO BENERAN MAU TOBAT APA KAGAK. AH. KALIAN SESUANU AH. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha** **Sasuke**

Sai najis banget sumpah komenan lu ada 'ah-ah'nya segala. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Idih kenapa juga gue harus bersyukur. Yang ada gue capek batin punya sahabat kek kalian. Udah sono kalian pacaran aja sama pacar kalian. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Oke deh. Kalo butuh _advice_ — _bbm_ atau _line_ aja yak? _Bye_ sob. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kurang lebih sama kayak komen Sai. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Dan gue waktunya pedekate sama Hinata- _chan_ ~ **– Suka 20 – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Naruto juga semakin gencar mendekati Hinata di saat para Osis makin sibuk rapat karena festival sekolah makin dekat. Naruto tidak menyerah untuk membuat Hinata jatuh hati padanya. Ia tidak peduli tentang nasibnya jika Neji tahu. Setidaknya, Naruto benar-benar janji bahwa ia akan tobat kalau Hinata sampai menerimanya.

Ia juga berjanji pada mama-papanya untuk tidak jadi anak nakal lagi (masalah _hentai_ lain lagi). Yang jelas, Naruto mau berubah kok. Demi yayang Hinata yang sudah membuatnya klepek-klepek itu.

Apalagi tak bisa Naruto pungkiri kalau ia suka iri melihat kemesraan yang tak tanggung-tanggung ditebarkan oleh dua sahabatnya –Sasuke dan Sai bersama pacar mereka. Sumfah. Dua anak itu tak peduli ada di manapun. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Uchiha adalah surganya _hentai_.

Ah, tidak. Itu tidak penting.

Naruto sudah semingguan lebih mendekati Hinata. Dan respon yang dia dapat (dan menurut pengalamannya) sepertinya Hinata memberi lampu hijau diam-diam. Ingat, Hinata suka merona kalau Naruto menggombalinya. Menurut Naruto itu respon _non-verbal_. Dan melihatnya saja, Naruto ingin sekali jejingkrakan tak jelas.

Hari ini ia berencana untuk mendekati Hinata lagi. Tapi tadi di kelasnya saat Naruto mengecek, gadis itu tak ada. Sakura dan Ino juga raib. Naruto berjalan pelan ke kantin berharap akan menemukan yang ia cari. Atau paling tidak bertemu Sakura atau Ino deh, kan jadi bisa bertanya pada mereka.

Namun saat melewati taman belakang, yang dilihatnya adalah sahabat emonya –Sasuke yang sedang asik dalam acara _make-out_ dengan Sakura. Ah, lihat saja tuh tangan Sasuke yang bergerak di bawah rok gadis pink tersebut. Dan Sakura sendiri terlihat menikmatinya. Bibir mereka juga saling terkunci.

Oh _Kami_ … kenapa di saat begini dirinya harus jomblo?

Argh! Sakura dihapus dari _list_ untuk ditanyakan tentang keberadaan Hinata. Jadilah, Naruto pergi meninggalkan sepasang insan yang dimabuk cinta tersebut.

Kemudian saat akan sebentar lagi sampai di kantin. Berharap ada Ino di sana, sesaat melewati koridor ke arah kamar mandi yang sepi. Sekali lagi yang ia lihat adalah sahabatnya juga sedang _make-out_ seperti pasangan sebelumnya. Dan sudah diyakini bahwa gadis yang mendesah di depan pemuda pucat itu ialah Ino. Bagaimana tidak jika tangan Sai sedang bergerak-gerak di bawah rok, dan bibirnya menjelajahi leher gadis pirang itu?

Sekali lagi. Ino juga dihapus dari _list_ tersebut.

Oh, _Kami_. Siapa yang harus Naruto tanyai soal keberadaan Hinata? Siapaaaaa?

Tapi kemudian Naruto ingat kalau Hinata suka baca buku. Perpustakaan. Iya. Dia harus ke sana. Sebelum mengecek ke perpustakaan, tak ada salahnya ke kantin dulu, kan? Maka dengan melaju kencang, pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk menemukan tambatan hatinya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Ternyata di kantin tidak ada. Berarti tujuan terakhirnya adalah perpustakaan.

Naruto berjalan penuh semangat ke arah perpustakaan sekolah. Mengabaikan sapaan adik-adik atau kakak-kakak kelasnya. Yang ia perlu temui sekarang ini hanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata seorang.

Iya juga tidak minta maaf ketika dengan sengaja ia menabrak orang lain. Habis sedang terburu sih. Naruto sedang merasa begitu rindu pada Hinata. Jadi ia tak peduli pada hal lain.

Naruto membuka pintu perpustakaan agak keras sampai _librarian_ di sana melotot kesal padanya. Naruto hanya nyengir kemudian berlalu mencari Hinata.

Deret demi deret rak Naruto lewati. Berharap menemukan Hinata karena di arena baca yang terdapat meja dan kursi bahkan komputer Hinata tak ada. Dari koridor buku pelajaran sampai ensiklopedia. Hinata tak ditemukan juga.

Namun ketika melewati bagian bacaan ringan semacam novel (yang kebetulan ada di bagian pojok) bisa Naruto lihat Hinata sedang duduk bersandar dengan di tangannya adalah sebuah novel yang terbuka. Namun pemiliknya malah terkantuk –atau bahkan sudah tertidur.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kemudian berjongkok di depan Hinata saat sampai. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah cantik itu. Tak mau melewatkan celah sedikitpun. Tangannya secara refleks terangkat dan menyampirkan poni gadis lavender yang terlihat tampak nyaman.

Pemuda pirang itu juga tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Hinata sebelum berpindah duduk ke samping gadis itu, memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran agar Hinata tidur lebih nyaman. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berusaha mematri betapa lembut kulit tambatan hatinya dalam otak yang sekarang terus berpikir; haruskah dia menembak Hinata sekarang?

Hinata yang sepertinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang perlahan membuka mata dan terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya bersandar pada orang lain. Hinata kaget ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

"N-naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum –ganteng- kepada gadis pujaan hatinya. "Oh, hai, Hinata- _chan_. Sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi? Dia masih virgin, kan? _Eh, bukan. Tidak baik berpikir begitu_ , ia membatin.

Hinata kemudian –dengan amat perlahan menatap Naruto. "N-naruto- _kun_ sejak k-kapan di sini?" Hinata benar-benar berdoa untuk kesuciannya.

"Baru kok. Karena kulihat kau tertidur. Pasti ga nyaman deh posisinya seperti itu. Jadi kupindahkan saja ke bahuku."

"T-terima kasih, N-naruto- _kun_."

"Sama-sama, cantik. _Btw_ kok sendirian di sini?"

"I-iya. Tadi S-sakura- _chan_ dan I-ino- _chan_ sudah pergi duluan dengan Uchiha- _san_. J-jadi aku sendirian."

"Hu-uh. Mereka pacaran terus. Ninggalin kita –sahabatnya gitu aja."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, sedikit mengiyakan juga sebenarnya.

"Kalo gitu kita kayak mereka aja gimana?"

"EH?" dan Hinata langsung terkaget. Ia memandang sosok di hadapannya tak percaya. Ini… dia ditembak lagi?

Tidak. Hinata tidak mau menolak lagi. Menolak tentang perasaannya yang memang menyukai Naruto. Dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang sepolos itu tentang hubungan seperti ini. Memiliki empat sahabat yang jauh dari kata itu –sekalipun Neji selalu membatasi pergaulannya, tetap saja. Cewek itu kan kadang suka gosip. Hinata sangat mengerti. Sedikitnya ia paham kok… ini Naruto benar-benar menembaknya lagi.

Iya, dia yakin.

"Iya. Kita kayak mereka. Aku, kamu, pacaran gitu. Mau, ga?" Naruto menjelaskan menjawab respon 'EH'nya Hinata. Gadis lavender itu mengerjap lagi. Terus mengerjap sebelum menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto terus memperhatikan dengan sangat teliti. Menanti jawaban dari gadis pujaan di depannya. Semoga. Semoga diterima. Naruto beneran bakal tobat maaak.

"I-iya. Aku m-mau, Naruto- _kun_."

 _BINGOOOOO_! Puja kerang ajaib. Homina-homina. Kok, tunggu. Tidak nyambung. Yang jelas Naruto senang, horeee! Dia diterima sama gadis cantik bak malaikat kesasar di bumi ini, horeee! Ah, Neji urusan nanti. Yang jelas sekarang itu saatnya—

 **GREP!**

"Eh-"

 **CUP!**

"-mmph!" –memeluk dan mencium pacar barunya.

Hinata yang mendapat serangan mendadak langsung kaku dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun mengikuti instingnya, Hinata memejamkan matanya sebelum membalas pelukan serta ciuman Naruto.

Naruto yang sekali lagi mendapat lampu hijau, mulai menekan Hinata agak ke tembok untuk memberikan sentuhan lebih. Ciumannya tadi ia lepas untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata yang hanya berisi keimutan saja. Naruto pun menurunkan jelajahannya ke arah leher Hinata dan memberikan satu-dua tanda di sana.

"T-tunggu, Naru—nghh!" Hinata terlambat untuk tak meminta _kissmark_. Sudah terlanjur tercetak. Mati saja dia kalau Neji tahu dan bertanya. Ha ha. Kemungkinan terjadinya pembantaian adalah pada pacarnya. Kalau Hinata paling dikurung di rumah. Lengkap sudah kisah cintanya.

Namun Hinata tak mau juga berpikir lebih. Ia menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ah. Dia memang menyukai cowok pirang ini, kan?

"Mmhh, ngghh…" Hinata memberikan desahan saat dirasa ada tangan Naruto yang mengelus pahanya. Juga tangan lain Naruto yang menekan-nekan dadanya. _Ah. Ini perpustakaan, Naruto-kuuun! Eh? Kalau bukan berarti aku mau begini, dong? Argh, entahlah,_ Hinata membatin dalam rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto.

Dan saat asik berpikir ingin membalas. Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu anak-anak. Bel sudah berbunyi," disertai tarikan pada Naruto karena Hinata merasa Naruto menjauh darinya. Hinata langsung mendongak dan melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang menatap mereka.

Naruto yang kesenangannya diganggu protes pada gurunya itu. " _Sensei_ ganggu—"

"Sudah bel, Namikaze- _san_. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas. Hyuuga- _san_ juga. Sebelum itu, rapikan penampilan kalian."

Selesai berucap kemudian, Kakashi hanya berdiri diam menunggu dua muridnya itu pergi. Naruto dan Hinata menuruti _sensei_ mereka itu –merapikan diri. Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur karena yang menemukan mereka adalah Kakashi- _sensei_. Coba yang lain? Bisa habis kena hukuman mereka (jangan tanya kenapa Kakashi tidak memberikan hukuman. Ah, jangan contoh guru ini).

Setelahnya, Naruto menarik Hinata sesudah pamit pada gurunya itu. Dan dibalas teriakan.

"Naruto jangan berkeliaran lagi."

Yang juga Naruto balas. "Tidak janji _sensei_."

Lalu menghilang ke arah atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin berpikir –sudah benarkah dirinya?

Tapi setidaknya… ia bahagia. Ya, ia bahagia.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _is in relationship with_ **Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentar – Bagikan**

 **Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke,** dan 100 orang menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat semua komentar—**_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Tjie selamat tjie. Peje bisa kali ah. Mana aja yang penting enak tapi harus kualitas—BINTANG LIMA! **– Suka 10 – Balas**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Setuju sama Sai! **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Gue ga minta apa-apa. Bayarin tiket konser BigBang buat gue sama Sakura aja **#kok – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

EH GUE JUGA MAU KALI SAS. GA JADI MAKANAN BINTANG LIMA DEH. SAMA KEK SASKE AJA GUE, NAAAR. BUAT INO JUGA YAH. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

JANGAN IKUTAN KEK LU. CARI HIBURAN SENDIRI SONO. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

SESUKA GUEEE~ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Selamat, bro! Traktir di kantin aja gapapa. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Uchiha kembar pea. Kok jadi _K-pop_? **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha** **Sai**

SUKA-SUKA SAYA MBAH. **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Makasih yang ngucapin selamat, sobats. Buat Uchiha kembar… LO MAU BIKIN GUE BANGKRUT HAH? BELOM SEHARI GUE JADIAN SAMA HINATA LO PADA UDAH MINTA TIKET EMPAT BIJI. UDAH GITU GUE YAKIN LU KAGAK BAKAL PUAS SAMA TIKET YANG MURAH. PASTI NGAMBIL _VVIP_. RAMPOK BANK SONO RAMPOK. JANGAN RAMPOK TABUNGAN GUE **#emosi #capek #makan #pulang – Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Pelit ah pelit. Bilang Neji, nih. **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 _You. Wouldn't. Dare._ Sas _._ **– Suka – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

 _Why not~?_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Tunggu gue depan gerbang sekolah, Nar. Kabur. Lo mati. **– Suka 20 – Balas**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

Ups. Kayaknya gajadi deh ngadu ke Neji-nya. Udah nongol tuh. **– Suka 1 – Balas**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxx**

* * *

Tangan Neji bergetar melihat _news_ yang muncul di berandanya. Anak satu itu… berani-beraninya dia…

Setelah mengetik sederet komenan. Tangan Neji makin mencengkeram ponselnya erat sampai—

 **Crack!**

Dan bunyi patahan ponsel berhasil membuat Tenten yang ada di dekatnya melirik ke arah pacarnya. Shikamaru dan Temari pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun Tenten kemudian bertanya. "Kamu kenapa, Neji- _kun_?"

"Naruto…" Neji bergumam pelan.

Tenten menautkan alisnya. "Apa? Aku ga denger."

"Naruto… ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Naruto setelah ini, Ten. Aku. Serius."

"Eh?"

Dan Tenten hanya saling bertukar pandang pada Shikamaru juga Temari. Namun dalam hati ia berdoa semoga—semoga Naruto baik-baik saja setelah ini.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **TAMAT**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Thanks to;**

 **tafis -** HAHA maaf bikin ngekek pagi-pagi. Ini udah dilanjut ya. **| dylanNHL -** Makasih karena udah dibilang keren. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Iya, Hinata emang yang paling normal di sini. **| Yippie yeey -** Ini udah dilanjut yaa. Semoga yang punya Naruto ga sadar saya nistain karakter buatannya LOL **| noviitakarai -** HORE KAMU NGAKAK SAYA SENANG /nak/ MAKASIH YA UDAH FAV FFNYA moah INI UDAH DILANJUT /sudahcapslocknyanak **| Onpu885 -** Eaaa maklum mereka anak gaul yang suka perang capslock /? Yosh! Ini apdetnya udah kilat, kan? **| Sasara Keiko -** ASTAGA CAPSLOCK KAMU KELUAR JUGA NAAAK /jangan/ Hahaha terima kasih ya karena udah suka karya saya yang model begini /ketawansayaalay/ Diusahakan ya buat yang begini terus. Berdoa saja /jangan/ Btw ini udah lanjut yaa. **| durarawr -** Aduh maaf itu misstypo. Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke wkwk **| Aoi Rin -** Eaaa coba aja buat akun RP begitu wkwk Ini udah dilanjut kilat yaa. **| Matsushima Sou -** Hayoloh untuk pas jalan ke sekolah ga disangka orang gila /jangan **| kimyori95 -** Otaknya kenapa? **| Widya20 -** Uchiha kembar memang sesuanu. Udah dilanjut yaa. **| Byakugan no Hime -** Iya emang alay. Kalo ga suka tolong -tidak usah dibaca, ya. **| naintin -** Iya dongs. Kaka-sensei kan sumbernya. **| Miina Cherry -** Halo, Miina. Salam kenal juga, ya! Aih, saya juga gatau kenapa Itachi-kyun bisa hentai begitu /woi/ ya maklum aja dikelilingi dua adik ganteng yang hentai jadi ketularan /SaiSasu ngebantai saya/ Btw makasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjut yaa. **| haruhinashipper -** Asdfghjkl jangan bayangin Sai ngomong ngeres wkwk ga bakal tergambar gimana ekspresinya. **| Guest -** Apalagi di chapter ini. Naruto menang lebih banyak wkwk **| Yami no Be | Semaput -** Eh astaga maap ken saya karena dirimu kena marah wkwk **| dilas7697 -** Kan biar mantap kalo Hinata gagap juga di fb wkwk. Akhirnya sadar diri ya betapa edannya kalian kalo chattingan. **| seman99i -** Iya nih, ide ini muncul setelah saya baca ff humor yang berhasil bikin saya ngakak ga berenti. Hinata mah gitu orangnya. Digosipin cuek bae. **| Nimarmine -** Haha saya senang kalo kamu terhibur. Lavyatu /ea **| rantachibanasoraaoiyl -** Ya kalo Oro-sensei ikutan nimbrung abis sudah. Apa kata dunia dia ikutan nimbrung? wkwk Shino emang masih volos bangedh qaqa. Udah dilanjut ya. **| Niwa-chan -** Aww, untung ga disangka mbak kunti. Makasih semangatnyaaa. Ini udah dilanjut yaa **. | Lady Hanabi -** Neji sejak awal udah kena darah tinggi /plak/ Iyaaa saya juga dukung Naruto kok /apa/ Thanks karena sudah pas fb modenya. Udah dilanjut ini yaa. **| Nakama -** HORE SAYA UPDATE KAN? JANGAN GERGAJI SAYA. Thanks reviewnyaa. **| Uzumaki Hyuga Clan -** Ini sudah banyak narasinya yaa. **| WassupK -** YEAAH WE WANT MORE! THIS, I ALREADY GIVE YOU MOREEE /capslocknyanak/ Semoga suka yaa **. | blackeyes947 -** EEH AYOLOH hidup hentai? Wkwk yosh! Hidup NaruHina! Ini udah kilat kan? **| NaruGankster -** Abaikan saja Uchiha family wkwk Ini NaruHinanya udah banyak yaa. **| hyunkjh -** Makasih udah suka ya. Ini udah lanjut yaa. **Kurama, nelsonthen52, Guest, bebek kuning, rinko, Byun492, An Style, aries queenzha, alluka-chan, Rozzeana, opekzesyu, kaoru-chan, Uzumaki Arashi41, angor, yourHyuugaDevil -** Udah dilanjut ya. **hikarisyifaa | Guest |** **moza uzumaki |** **Kang Delis |** **yunitaayu917 |** **chiwichan.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Jadi, inilah lanjutannya. Terima kasih untuk yang _review_. Dan maaf kalau _chapter_ ini _humor_ nya _missed_ banget karena _chap_ ini ternyata saya sadari fokus ke proses Naruto pedekate-in Hinata. Pokoknya _thanks a lot_ untuk kamu-kamu yang udah _review, fave,_ _follow_ dan yang sedang baca fanfiksi gaje ini. Dan maaf kalau ada _typo_ atau _misstypo_.

 **Regards,**

 **Yumi**

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **Ekstra**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Di rumah, saat Neji menginterogasi Hinata setelah 'membunuh' Naruto –lagi.

"Kan kakak sudah bilang jangan ladeni Naruto! _Kok_ kamu malah pacaran sama dia?" Neji bertanya entah sudah berapa kali setelah nyerocos tanpa henti pada Hinata.

Hinata yang ditanya hanya menunduk memainkan jarinya. Ia takut-takut menatap kakaknya itu. "H-habis… aku s-suka dia, k-kak."

"Halah. Kamu tau kan dia _playboy_?"

"T-tapi kan dia t-teman kakak. L-lagipula dia j-janji bakal tobat k-kok kalau a-aku nerima dia, k-kak."

"Dan kamu percaya? Kamu ga kenal dia, Hinata."

"Tapi kan kak Neji kenal."

"Ya tapi—"

"Kami saling suka k-kok. Jadi aku ga dipaksa s-sama sekali dalam h-hal ini."

"Hinata, kakak ngerti tapi—"

" _Please_?" Hinata memohon memasang tampan yang yakin banget Neji pasti kalah.

Karena setelahnya Neji bilang—"Oke. Tapi! Kalau dia nyakitin kamu, bilang ke kakak! Ngerti, ga?!"

Hinata tersenyum bling-bling membuat Neji makin lemah. "Baik, kak. Kak Neji emang baik!" dan setelah itu, gadis lavender itu meninggalkan Neji yang mulai dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan lagi.

"T-tunggu Hinata! Kalian belum ngapa-ngapain, kan? Hinataaaaaaaa?"

Namun suara kaki Hinata semakin menjauh.

"HI~NA~TA~!"

Dan Neji pelan-pelan menangis. Kemudian… _headbang_ sendiri memikirkan kenyataan bahwa adiknya sudahlah tak sepolos yang ia pikir –lagi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **Beneran Tamat**

 **xxxXXXxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 : Extra

**Solusi** _ **?**_

 _ **Extra Part**_

 _ **This story belongs to**_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **Naruto U. Sasuke U. Neji H. Shikamaru N. Sai.**

 **Chouji A. Rock Lee. Kiba I. Shino A. Itachi U. Deidara. Sasori A.**

 _ **Mention**_ **!NaruHina'** _ **s**_ _ **Relationship**_ **.**

 _ **And other Naruto's character are belong to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Rated M for Theme, Language and Lime.**_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Facebook mode! Twins!SaiSasu**_

 _ **No contains NaruHina or SasuSaku or SaiIno moment.**_

 _ **This is just a part of when Naruto –once again- asking his friend's opinion.**_

 _ **And then—it ended up like usual. Just the boys and some Akatsuki's member.**_

 _ **I've warned you before. Btw this is just s**_ _ **hort chapter –only 2k+ words.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s). DLDR, okay**_ **?**

 _ **Review anyway? Thanks~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A**_ **Naruto** _ **Fanfiction**_

 **Solusi? –** _ **Extra Part**_

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat itu hari Sabtu dan yang jelas –malam Minggu. Hari ini sudah memasuki hampir dua minggu Naruto dan Hinata jadian. Sejujurnya mereka pernah pergi bersama, tapi rasanya belum afdol kalau belum kencan keluar. Masa kencan di festival sekolah _sih_? Kan _ga_ elit.

Jadilah saat itu Naruto yang sedang guling-guling di kasurnya memikirkan banyak hal –mulai dari –kemana ia akan mengajak Hinata? –mereka akan melakukan kencan yang bagaimana nanti? Sampai –apakah Neji akan membuntuti?

Ah _shitttt_. Sejujurnya Naruto masih was-was sama makhluk macem Neji itu. Trauma gila. Dibanting sana-sini dua kali _mamen_. Yang pertama karena _nyium_ pipinya Hinata. Yang kedua karena jadian sama adiknya.

 _Hanjir_. Ada _gitu_ kakak yang _sebegitu_ _siscomp_ -nya? Naruto kalau punya kakak _kayak gitu_ , sudah lama dia pecat kali _saking bikin ga_ betahnya.

Dan kemudian pikiran nistanya kembali merasuki. Apa… dia nanya saran teman-temannya saja kali, ya?

Ah, iya. Buat apa punya teman banyak kalau tidak bisa memberi saran?

Maka dengan semangat empatlima, Naruto membuka akun _facebook_ nya dan menulis sederet _status_ yang ia tujukan untuk teman-teman seperjuangannya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Jadi, wahai para makhluk _hentai_ sekalian, gue minta saran kalian tempat kencan yang menurut kalian cocok untuk kencan pertama. _Thanks guys_.

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu – Suka – Komentari – Bagikan**

 **Uchiha Sai, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke** dan **50 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat semua komentar—**_

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji** restoran bintang lima! – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** mall. Eh **Chouji** , lu kira Hinata itu elu apa. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Rock Lee** _game center_. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aburame Shino** toko buku. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** tempat tidur. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** bioskop. Gelap kan tuh. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** KALO SARAN GUE MENDING HOTEL AJA SEKALIAN, NAR. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** abis Shikamaru aja sarannya itu tempat tidur. Nah, daripada nanggung, KE HOTEL AJA SEKALIAN **#GENIUS** – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** anjir maksud gue bukan begitu. Sai ke _hentai_ an lo udah level berapa si.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** Sai lu jangan mulai lagi napa. – **5 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** sarannya Uchiha kembar kagak ada yang bener hanjir. Bioskop, gelap. Emang mau ngapain? Hotel? Naruto kalo lo beneran punya banyak nyawa ya gapapa si. Bawa aja. Palingan abis itu Neji udah nungguin lo di depan hotelnya. – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Rock Lee** kalo ga game center ya coba ke taman **#mainstreambetterthanhentai #dibacok** – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aburame Shino** gue bilang—TOKO BUKU. Hinata pasti suka. Dan lo pasti aman. – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji** abis itu lu ajak makan deh. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** Hinata bukan elo, Ji **Chouji** eh btw boleh juga sih.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** _mall_ , ya. Ide bagus tuh, Kib **Kiba**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** ngapain ngajak Hinata ke _game center_. Terkadang **Lee** ckck

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** gue ga nyangka lo nyaranin 'tempat tidur' Shik **Shikamaru** =)))

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** GUE BUKAN ELU KALI _TEME_ **Sasuke**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto Sai** LU KALO MAU NGEBUNUH GUE BUNUH AJA LANGSUNG SAI. JANGAN SOK-SOK-AN _VIA_ KAKAKNYA HINATA SEGALA HANJIR. KOK LU DENDAM AMAT SIH SAMA GUE =)))

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** IDE LO GENIUS AMAT LEBIH JENIUS DARI SARAN SAI DAN SHIKAMARU **Shino**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** ELO KALO SIRIK YA SIRIK AJA. JOMBLO SIH **Kiba**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** Yang jelas level gue berada jauh di bawah lo **Shikamaru** =)))

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** Mulai apaan coba, Sas **Sasuke**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** **Naruto** IH ELO MAH SUUDZON MULU SAMA GUE. GITU BANGET SIH LO NAR SAMA SOBAT LO SENDIRI! OKAY _FIX_ KITA _END_ **#apaansi**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** TAPI KOK LO _LIKE_ SIH KOMENAN GUE. HANJIR LO DIEM-DIEM EMANG MAU MILIH SARAN GUE KAN.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _CAPSLOCK_ LO MAS, _CAPSLOCK_ LO ANJIR **Sai**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** KE _HENTAI_ ANNYA ELO, PEAK! ANJIR KOK BISA SIH KITA KEMBAR.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** GAUSAH PAKE _CAPSLOCK_ JUGA KALIK! GEDEG GUE **Naruto**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** laen anjir yang udah punya pacar =))) **#guemengaiscintaTamakiajasusah #CURHAT**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji** sip **Naruto**. Jangan lupa ya bawain oleh-olehnya buat gue.

* * *

 **Aburame Shino** iyalah. Level _hentai_ gue jauh di bawah lo-lo pada. Masih volosss gue. **Naruto**

* * *

 **Rock Lee** kan kali aja Hinata suka, Nar.

* * *

 **Rock Lee** IDIH SHINO PITNAH LO **Shino** – **Aburame Shino** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Rock Lee** syedih banget lo, Kib **Inuzuka Kiba** =))) **#koinpeduliKiba #semangatkawans**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru Uchiha Sai** LO KALO PITNAH NGACA DULU BISA? LO _HENTAI_ TERIAK _HENTAI_. DASAR EYANGNYA _HENTAI_ **#emosi**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** lo jangan sok volosss lo, Shin. Suka ikut nobar aja lo **Shino**.

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** KAN GUE BILANG! MAKSUD GUE BUKAN ITU AH ELAH **Naruto**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** LU SENDIRI AJA _CAPSLOCK_ NYA NYALA. KEMBARAN PEAK **Sasuke**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** LU KALO MAU PROTES, PROTES KE PAPI-MAMI SANA. **Sasuke**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** lo ga usah pasang wajah bahagia gitu juga kali Kib, sini gue bantu **Kiba** **#SaiAnakBaik**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** ANJIR EYANGNYA _HENTAI_ ANJIR SYALAN LO SHIK =))) **Shikamaru**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** GIMANA GUE GA SUUDZON! LU DIEM-DIEM LEBIH SADIS DARI _TEME_ TAU GA LO **Sai**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** GA SENGAJA KE _LIKE_ ANJIR SERIUS SUMPAH GUE GA NIAT MILIH SARAN LO! LO JANGAN NGEPITNAH GUE MULU! CAPEK GUE, SAI CAPEK **Sai**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** KOK LO JADI SEWOT SAMA GUE SIH **Sasuke**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba Sai** jan sok jadi anak baik lo, cuih. Gue mau berjuang sendiri **#KibaAnakyangKuat** – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** otak lu mah makan mulu =))) **Chouji**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** diem lu, **Lee**. Lu juga jomblo, kan.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** KAGAK PERCAYA GUE ELO VOLOSSS. ASLI PITNAH **Shino**.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** kagak bakal doyan main _game_ dia, **Lee**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** YA TERUS APA. LO NYARANIN TEMPAT TIDUR GITU **Shikamaru**.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** AH ELO SEMUA SENENG BANGET GUE SENGSARA SIH. KALO NEJI BACA GUE BISA MATI TAUK – **Hyuuga Neji** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** MAMPOS GUE! – **Hyuuga Neji** dan **40 orang lainnya** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** ANJIR GUE NGAKAK. EYANGNYA _HENTAI_ ANJIR =))) **#ngakaktsunami**

* * *

 **Aburame Shino** mampos lo, **Naruto**. Kakaknya Hinata tiba-tiba nongol. Kan gue bilang—TOKO BUKU! – **Hyuuga Neji** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** anjir anjir anjir anjir anjir. Bukan gue anjir. Yang mulai kan teme sama Sai.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** jangan bawa-bawa gue. Gue ga ikutan.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** gue juga.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** LU BEDUA EMANG SUPER KAMVRET TAU GA. JAHAT KALIAN **Sai** **Sasuke** =)))

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji** kalo saran gue, lo mending ke rumah, Nar =))) BIAR LO BISA GUE AWASIN. AWAS AJA LO BERANI MEGANG-MEGANG ADEK GUE! KALO AMPE BERANI ANU LO GUE POTONG DI DEPAN HINATA

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** ^ ANJIR NEJI KEDJAM SYEKALYYYY

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** lu mending ikutin saran Neji, Nar. Hiiii. Anjir Neji lebih serem dari adeknya Temari – **Sabaku Gaara** dan **Sabaku Kankuro** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aburame Shino** selamat menempuh hidup tanpa anu, Nar **#jangan**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji** ^ ATAS GUE ANJIR TEGA LO, SHIN **#capslockguemendadakrusak**

* * *

 **Rock Lee** dadah anu-nya **Naruto** **#melambai**

* * *

 **Rock Lee** gue jomblo bahagia banget Kib **Kiba**

* * *

 **Uchiha Twins** GUE NGAKAK =))) NEJI SEKALIAN AJA PASANGIN BINGKAI! TERUS PAJANG DI RUANG TAMU RUMAH LO.

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** HANJIR SIAPA ITU YANG MEGANG AKUN ATAS GUE. SADIS GILA.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji** DIEM LO. SINI LO MAU GUE POTONG JUGA ANU LO HAH **Uchiha Twins**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji** mending lu urus si Tamaki sono **Kiba**.

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** ga usah ngomongin Tamaki. Diem aja lo **Neji**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** GUE GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN KOK DI _BULLY_ GINI ANJIR. LO LAGIAN SUUDZON AJA SAMA GUE **Neji**

* * *

 **Uchiha Twins** kepo ah lo, Shik **Shikamaru**

* * *

 **Uchiha Twins** **Neji** hiii lu mah jadi wakesis sadisnya asli gila. OH LO JANGAN-JANGAN TUKANG SUNAT YA?! SOK-SOK-AN NYAMAR JADI KAKAKNYA HINATA _PLUS_ MURID KONOHA _GAKUEN_ LAGI – **100 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** gue tau, iya gue emang bakalan ke rumah Hinata juga **Shikamaru**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** LO JANGAN NGEDOAIN GUE GA PUNYA ANU ANJIR **Shino**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** LO JUGA. JANGAN SOK KENAL SAMA ANU GUE LO **Lee**

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto Uchiha Twins** SYALAN LO _TEME_ , SAI, DENDAM APA SIH KALIAN SAMA GUE

* * *

 **Inuzuka Kiba** BANK SAAAAD SIAPA ITU YANG MEGANG AKUN UCHIHA TWINS ANJIR NGAKAK GUE! NEJI TUKANG SUNAT ANJIR ANJIR =))))) **#ngakakkejengkang** – **12 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Aburame Shino** SHHHHHYYIIIDD SIAPAPUN YANG MEGANG AKUN UCHIHA TWINS PASTI DI ANTARA **Sai** SAMA **Sasuke** GUE NGAKAAAAAAAAK =)))))))) – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji** SYALAN LO NGATAIN GUE TUKANG SUNAT! GUE SUNAT BENERAN ANU LO BARU TAU RASA **Uchiha Twins** – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Neji** GUE AKAN TERUS SUUDZON SAMA LO **Naruto** bodo amat. – **Namikaze Naruto** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Rock Lee** tolong hentikan percakapan ini karena gue udah ga tahan lagi mau ngakak HANJIR BAHAHAHAHA **#ngakakbadai**

* * *

 **Akimichi Chouji** gue… GA PAHAM LAGI TOLOOOONG ASDFGHJKL **#matingakak**

* * *

 **Nara Shikamaru** _KAMI-SAMA_ MAAFKAN SHIKAMARU YANG PUNYA TEMEN SUPER KAMVRET MACEM **Uchiha Sai** DAN **Uchiha Sasuke** SAYA NGAKAK WAHAI KALIAN UCHIHA _HENTAI_ TWINS – **14 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** adik-adikku yang ganteng tapi _hentai_ **Uchiha Sai Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Twins** —BALIKIN AKUN YANG LO PAKE BEDUA ANJIR. GUE MAU PAKE AKUN **Uchiha Twins** BUAT PANBOYINGAN – **27 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** ANJIR _ANIKI_ JADI SELAMA INI LO _FANBOYINGAN_ PAKE NAMA KITA – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** iya, emang ngapa?

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** BANK KEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK DASAR MANUSIA KERIPUT GATAU DIRI – **20 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** oke selaku pemilik _status_ lebih baik gue nutup percakapan yang udah makin ga jelas ini. DAN KESIMPULAN YANG GUE DAPAT—KENCAN PERTAMA GUE ADALAH—DI RUMAHNYA HINATA… dengan Neji yang mengawasi. Sekian **#nangis #tragisabis** – **30 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto** buat **Sai** sama **Sasuke** MAMPOS LO BEDUA. NGAKAK GUE! KALIAN SENDIRI TAU APDETAN ITACHI- _NII_ KAN _YAOI_ R-18 _NO SENSOR_ SEMUA MAMEEEEN HAHAHA **#matingakak** – **50 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat komentar selanjutnya—**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Naruto sudah sangat tahu hasilnya akan _begitu_. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ia berhasil dibuat _ngakak_ _gegulingan_ sesaat membaca komenan yang ditulis oleh kakak dua sahabat sejak kecilnya. Setelah tadi misuh-misuh sendiri dirinya di _bully_ , sekarang rasanya ia terobati membaca sederetan kalimat sosok yang juga sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu.

"Asli Itachi- _nii_ anjir. Jahat juga dia, atau terlalu polos. Gagal paham gue," Naruto ber _monolog_ kemudian membuka beranda dan men- _scroll_ ke bawah.

Namun hal itu sukses kembali membuat dia makin ngakak berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Penyebabnya? –itu adalah status yang di _update_ oleh Sai dan dikomentari oleh kakak Uchiha kembar itu dan dua teman Itachi.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai**

SHHHHYYIIIDD PANTESAN AJA BANYAK ANAK _FUJODAN_ NGE _ADD_ GUE SAMA **Sasuke**! SHHHHYYIIIDD SALAH APA GUE SAMA SASKE PUNYA _ANIKI_ -KERIPUT-TUA-GATAUDIRI-SIALAN KAYAK GITU **#apusinkoleksiyaoianiki** **#bantinglaptopaniki #bersihinfriendlist #boboan**

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu – Suka – Komentari – Bagikan**

 **Uchiha Sasuke** , **Nara Shikamaru** , **Rock Lee** , dan **50 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

→ _**10 shares**_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** EH SERIUS? – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Deidara** BAHAHAHA SERIUSAN- _UNN_? – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Akasuna no Sasori** Itachi lo pembawa bencana. – **40 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** DIEM LO BETIGA. LO **Deidara** dan LO **Sasori**. INI SALAH KALIAN YANG NGENALIN _YAOI_ KE _ANIKI_ – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sai** TANGGUNG JAWAB! – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 **Akasuna no Sasori** bukan salah gue anak-anak kecil. – **10 orang** menyukai ini.

* * *

 _ **Lihat komentar selanjutnya—**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Tapi daripada Naruto terus melakukan hal kurang kerjaan seperti itu, mending ia menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata malam nanti. Sejujurnya, sejujurnya… ia sangat takut sekali.

 _Oh Kami-sama, semoga aku masih hidup saat pulang nanti… – Naruto yang takut tiba-tiba mati karena Neji._

Naruto pun langsung bangun dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

' _Kami… cuma satu doa Naruto anak baik. Semoga Neji ga beneran jadi tukang sunat. Aamiin.' – Namikaze Naruto, 17 tahun. Trauma gela akibat dibanting dua kali oleh Hyuuga Neji._

– _Rasa-rasanya Naruto sudah punya niat saja untuk megang-megang Hinata di kencan pertama officialnya nanti. Berdoalah, Nar, berdoa untuk keselamatan diri. – Author yang baik hati._

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

 _ **Owari da**_

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

 _ **thanks to:**_ **dylanNHL -** chapter dua kemarin bisa apdet cepet karena udah hampir jadi. Iya yah kenapa Kakashi-sensei harus mengganggu NaruHina. Sekuel? Saya kasih extra chapter ini saja ya. Hehe **. | bebek kuning -** maklum Hinata tak sepenuhnya polosss **. | Esya27BC -** Iyaaa saya juga merasa FF ini amat sangat nista. Maafkan kenistaan sayaaaa. Semoga saya bisa bikin lagi ya **. | Fury F -** iya udah tamat, end. Terima kasih udah suka yaa **. | Krisan -** NJRIT makasih-makasih udah dibilang kereeen **. | nox hatake -** iya. karena sejujurnya awal pembuatan maunya OS tp akhirnya Twoshot. But ini ada extra partnya **. | nelsonthen52 -** untuk chap NaruHina pacaran belum bisa. Saya masih sayang nyawa /lirikNeji **. | Sasara Keiko -** Dari awal ga ada niatan adain lemon, palingan lime -yang ga asem. Iyaaah. Tenang kalo Kakashi-sensei yang mergokin mah selow aja **. | BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni -** semoga extra part ini bisa ngilangin kangen ke Uchiha Twins sama Naru-Neji ya. Hoho, saya buka VIP, tapi cukup suka sama BigBang **. | naruhinalalala -** sekuelnya ini saja yaa /nawar **. | hyunkjh -** kan Naruto itu badboy eaaa. Terima kasih udah suka. Iya, ditunggu aja ya FF pair canon lainnya dari saya **. | blackeyes947 -** nih buat lo yang katanya bakalan kangen tingkah Uchiha Twins dan tingkah duel Neji-Naruto plus para cowok fb-an. Semoga suka yaaak **. | Guest -** yeaay! Hidup NaruHina **! | Naruhinashipper -** this is could be an epilog too -for you **. | mitosenju -** Terima kasih udah tancap favorite! Sekuelnya ini aja yaa /nawar **. | angor -** iya udahan. Abis ini beneran udahan. Neji ganteng kok -saya terharu kamu ingat kalimat yang berujung 'terjebak persaudaraan dengan Neji'. Diusahain ya bikin yang kayak gini lagi **. | dilas7697 -** horeee saya berhasil bikin kamu ga badmood /ga/ Naruto ga bakal kasar. Dia masih sayang nyawa. Makasih yaa **. | Byakugan no Hime -** aduh maaf ya kalau saya juga kayak terkesan marah. Makasih udah baca **. | noviitakarai -** ini udah dilanjut loh -tapi hanya sampai sini. Hoho **. | Indigo Pie -** Makasih yaa **. | kimyori95 -** diusahain yaa **. | Nakama -** iya kakak udah tamat. Tapi ini ada lanjutannya sedikit **. | SHL7810 -** iya dong. Sasuke kan gahoool **. | Guest -** waduh, FF ini bakalan panjang banget jadinya dong. **| Niwa-chan -** yosh, yosh. Niwa-chan, saya hanya bisa membawa extra part ini untukmu. Semoga suka yah **. | tafis -** karena memang sudah waktunya tamat /manganyajugasudahtamat **. | yourHyuugaDevil -** PLIS IYA INI NIH HARUS TAMAT YAH **. | Yami no Be -** okeee. Terima kasih **. | opekzesyu -** terima kasih sudah suka **. | Guest -** diusahakan ya saya buat lagi. Emang lagi kepikiran untuk buat NH lagi **. | Hayati JeWon -** iya gapapa baru baca. Makasih udah direview **. | Arizona Renichi -** cuma Uchiha kembar yang bisa minta PJ se-sesuanu gitu. Siiip. Diusahakan ya **. | Miina Cherry -** Kan Uchiha sumber hentai /diamaterasu/ Diusahain yaa. Main chara Itachi-koi? Kayaknya seru **. | seman99i -** terima kasiiiiih **. | WassupK -** terima kasiiih **. | Lady Hanabi -** Naruto cuma dibanting sana-sini aja kok. Hoho **. | miskiyatuleviana -** anggap aja ini sekuelnya yaaah hehe /nawar **. | Hyuki Aika -** ini emang OOC sangat hoho. Siap. Terima kasih. **| Zaoldyeck113 -** terima kasih udah dibilang keren. Saya usahakan buat cerita baru lainnya ya **. | rantachibanasoraaoiyl -** semisal Naruto yang bales review ini **'Namikaze Naruto: plis jangan ngomongin anu gue plis'. | Sasya-chan -** Alhamdulillah kamu ngakak **. | Natsumidouri - 'Namikaze Naruto: Natsu-san minta ke author sana.' | NaruGankster -** ini udah dilanjut ya. wkwk **. | Guest -** ga juga kok. Naruto juga suka Hinata karena dia manis. Haha **. | titi -** ini udah lanjut yak **. | ai sagara -** jangan salahin gue kalo lu ngakak. Wkwk. Iya gue usahain **. | ia -** yoloh ampe ga tidur. Ga ngantuk itu? Makasih atuh udah dibilang debes pisan **. | AndyOdank -** haha iya, sense humor saya emang minim banget. Maaf ya kalau garing **. | Hyelaflaf -** Hinata ketularan hentai Neji ngamuk wkwk. Makasih udah di fave **. | CherryKnight23 -** nahloh sampe disangka gila. Makasih ya. Dan saya usahakan **. | kojima miharu -** BISA DONG BISA REVIEW. IYA SAYA USAHAKAN BUAT LAGI. MAKASIH YA /sudahnak **. | Dan buat kamu-kamu yang fave, follow dan yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 **Udaaaaah. Udah kan yak yang kemarin bilang bakal kangen tingkah Uchiha** _ **Twins**_ **sama tingkah duel Neji-Naruto dan komen-komenannya Naruto the** _ **gank**_ **. Udah kan ya terpuaskan dengan** _ **chapter extra**_ **ini? Semoga.**

 **Sejujurnya saya ga ngerti kenapa** _ **chapter**_ **ini tercipta /maapken**

 **Iseng sumpah dan –mikirnya juga saya kangen nulis ke** _ **hentai**_ **an Uchiha** _ **Twins**_ **lagi jadi ya begini /maapken** _ **season**_ **2**

 _ **Btw**_ **, gimana menurut kalian** _ **extra chapter**_ **ini?** _ **Review**_ **?**

 **Sekali lagi maaf untuk kegajean dan ketidaklucuan** _ **extra chapter**_ **satu ini /bungkukbungkuk**

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


End file.
